The Fight
by Quitting Time
Summary: Girlfriends Jade and Tori, bicker and fight all the time. Why should this one be any different. A Jori one shot.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**The fight.**

**I need to take a break from my other stories, so I whipped this little number up. Hope it's not too bad.**

**No One's point of view.**

"Hi Jade" Tori said with a greater normal amount of cheerfulness, as Tori entered their apartment.

"Whatever." Mumbled Jade, without looking up, as she kept typing away on her laptop.

Tori walked into the room with a grin, holding a bad from one of the stores at the mall. "Guess what I bought?"

Jade who kept typing, said acidly, "Uhhh…let me guess. Oh it's a dress,"

Tori's grin instantly turned into a frown. "How did you know?"

Still not looking up Jade retorted, "Generally there are only two things you buy with any regularity, Dresses and Klondike bars. And if you keep eating those Klondike bars, you won't fit into any of those dresses. Especially the ones you don't wear."

Tori put her bag down and huffed. "I'll wear them…..eventually."

Jade cut her off. "When….like that pink one with the big polka dot's that was so terribly irresistible to you. You bought it 7 months ago and believe it still has the tag on it. So what do you have this time? Probably another pink one."

Sounding insulted, Tori shot back. "I'll wear it, I just haven't found the right occasion yet. I'm not even going to show you this one anymore. AND I'M NOT FAT!"

"Never said you were Vega, just said if you keep eating those Klondike bars." Jade said above the clicking of the keys.

Tori had started to get annoyed that Jade was too engrossed in her story to even look up. "How are we to have an argument if you won't even look at me!"

Jade paused for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I thought this was bickering, probably a spat at most. My bad." Jade said her words dripping with sarcasm, then promptly went back to typing.

Tori promptly turned red and stomped on the floor. "OOOOOHHHH JADELYN ABIGAIL WEST YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY AT TIMES!"

"That's nice, when you're done with your temper tantrum, could you get me…." Jade was quickly cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door.

"I take it I'm not getting any tonight." A smirking Jade said, loud enough to Tori to hear.

"NO!" Came a shout from the bedroom. "And must you always be a gank?"

Jade didn't reply, knowing full well it would only annoy Tori anymore. The Latina hated being ignored, even more than Jade did.

After about two minutes, Jade heard.

"Jade?"

Jade kept typing then after another minute.

"Jade?"

Jade knew she would probably pay for this later, but couldn't help but enjoy herself.

Finally after another minute, a loud booming Latina voice came from the bedroom.

"JADE!"

"Yes, my love." Replied Jade in a soft sweet voice.

Abruptly Tori came flying out of the bedroom, wearing only panties and a bra. She came up to Jade and poked the Goth in the chest. "I was talking to you?"

Jade without pausing her typing, replied in a calm voice. "First you were talking to me through a closed door, which is kind of rude and secondly I was ignoring you."

"We were having a fight!"

Jade stopped her typing and gave Tori a hungry look. "Oh it was a fight. That's interesting. But since you're half naked, I take it I am getting some after all."

Tori just wordlessly stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. A moment later she opened it again and yelled. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Then Tori slammed the door shut once again.

"Nope, I'm Jade."

"IT'S THE SAME THING!"

After that, there was silence from the bedroom and the longer the silence lasted the worse Jade felt. That and the words, You're impossible, kept spinning around in her head. As those words spun in her head they somehow tapped into her deepest insecurities. The same insecurities that Jade avoided dealing with a lot. Soon jade found herself unable to write any further. It was as if her guilty conscious was preventing her from writing another word. Unable to write, Jade moved to the couch.

This time, for reasons unknown, the guilt came a lot harder than it had in the past. Sitting there, Jade felt a sudden overwhelming sense of sorrow, grief and regret for being mean to the love of her life. Emotionally overwhelmed, Jade promptly burst into tears.

A moment later Tori burst out of the bedroom to find Jade, unexpectedly sobbing on the couch. After one of these little spats, one would apologize and things went back to normal. It wasn't always Jade, Tori would occasionally mock Jade's writing or her taste in clothes.

"What's wrong?" Tori said as she sat down next to Jade.

"I am impossible. I'm a gank. I'm terrible. How could you ever love me?" Jade wailed.

Tori quickly rolled her eyes and put her arm around the Jade, who was in the process of falling apart. It concerned Tori a little as to why Jade would suddenly break down. Every time before, she'd give Jade the silent treatment and the Goth would apologize. They'd have some yummy make up sex and all would be well. This time, Jade just fell apart.

"Jade. Don't say that I love you. I do." Tori responded in a soothing voice as she rubbed the Goths back.

"I'm mean. I make fun of your dresses. You're going to leave me."

"Jade. I love you gankyness and all. If didn't I would be living with you. No you're not a ray of sunshine all the time, or even most of the time. But I love you and need you and I know that you would be there for me. I enjoy sparring with you. We have something special."

"I don't deserve you."

Tori pulled back and made a loud growling sound. "Stop that Jade right now. I love you, you love me and that's that. I will never leave you. You know it's healthy to let your insecurities out a little at a time and not bottle them up until they come spilling out all at once. That and talk about them and we will be talking about them."

"I'm sorry. I will. I promise. I love you." Whimpered Jade.

Tori held Jade for a few minutes until Jade recomposed herself.

Seeing Jade was over her little spell. Tori stood up and pointed to the bedroom. "Good. Now that's over. You can march into the bedroom right now. Its makeup sex time. If I miss my makeup sex, then I really will be angry at you. We have a rhythm, I annoy you with stupid stuff like buying dresses I never wear, you act ganky, we bicker or fight, make up have sex and reaffirm our love and be happy together. You're messing it up. NOW MOVE! "

Jade couldn't get into the bedroom fast enough.


End file.
